


Accidental Bonding

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: After the loss of his original arranged bondmate with the destruction of Vulcan, Spock's mind heals via unexpected means...





	Accidental Bonding

Kirk instinctively knew he wasn't supposed to hear this, but – like the time his mum's boyfriend had tried to have him hot-housed at some prestigious school with full-time boarding – he hid with the intention of finding out more.  
"You need to tell him."  
Spock and McCoy. So Bones had got through to Spock after all, then. Or perhaps not, judging by Spock's low, montone response (which Kirk had no chance of catching).  
"If this has indeed happened – and you seem pretty sure it has – he needs to be told. He deserves to know." A pause, then "I think you'll be surprised how he takes it. He might have a tough, arrogant exterior to protect himself when he needs to, but underneath all that there's a good man inside."  
Well. If it was him they were talking about, Kirk thought now might be the time to break up this party. He spun about, stepped out – and managed to look exactly like he knew he shouldn't be there but was.  
Bones spoke first, but something in those dark eyes told him the Vulcan was amused, too. Albeit faintly given how serious the tone of the conversation seemed to be.   
"Yeah, we wondered when you'd be done in there. By the way, we heard you come in."  
Kirk coughed and dragged his nails down the back of his scalp. Well, what else could he do?  
"Spock is in need of some help. We've established, in confidence, what his current condition is, and who can help him."  
Kirk sat down, careful to keep his posture open, and looked over at Spock.  
"Who is it you need to speak to, Spock?"  
He had to wait quite some time for an answer.  
"You", said Spock finally.  
"Oh", was all he managed, then – "Do you need to speak to me alone?"  
McCoy had already started to rise, but stopped at the (almost) alarmed look Spock sent him. He rearranged his face to its default neutral before explaining.  
"Please, Doctor, if I am to do this, I request you remain to ensure I am not overcome by this condition and driven to in some way approach the Captain despite all other negative indications on his behalf."  
"Alright," the doctor agreed," but just so you know, I don't believe this is necessary."  
He then shared a long look with Kirk. Kirk's side of this non-verbal exchange consisted of the reminder that he had grown up considerably since gaining the Enterprise (at least, enough to enable him to not make a total ass of himself when it wouldn't help a situation).  
And on that note, he waited until Spock was ready to tell him.  
And when Spock was ready, he addressed the computer screen sitting to Kirk's right.  
"You may not be aware, but Vulcans are touch telepaths."  
Kirk nodded: yes, he did know.  
"As children, we undergo a transition ceremony that sees us form a bond with a life mate selected by our parents. The idea is that the mating bond will continue to develop as a pair grow, becoming fully established in and between both minds by the time physical maturity is reached.  
"I lost my bondmate in the destruction of Vulcan. My mind sought to replace the lost link, choosing the most compatible mind out of those I have interacted with in the year that has past since then. It established a bond with the intention of healing the still open wound left by the broken one. It seems your mind, unusually in tune with my own, accepted and allowed such a foundation to continue.  
"You are my bondmate. Or, you will be, if we both choose to remain here as we are on the Enterprise."

He waited for Kirk's response. Kirk straightened and looked him straight in the eye. A minute flinch crossed Spock's face.  
"Yeah, I've felt that coming on for a while now. Or at least, that's what I think the random moments of heightened senses from you mean. Among other stuff…"  
His tone was surprisingly gentle despite the frank honesty with which he spoke.

Spock waited for the personal blow the pending rejection would bring.  
Kirk moved to sit next to him. And then put his arms around him, pulling him close, as though he knew it was the right thing to do.  
Spock didn't resist. Nor did he move on his own terms, so overall Kirk took it as a good sign – practically permission, considering he hadn't yet been thrown against the wall.  
"Nope", he said, "Let it stand. Stay… It just looks like we two are going to need each other more than we once might have liked to admit."  
"Yes, …"  
"Jim", he prompted.  
"… Jim."


End file.
